De besos
by Nimbusmind
Summary: Cuando llevas tanto tiempo siendo "la soltera" en tu grupo de amigas... te das cuenta de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo... hombres que me leen, ¿alguna vez se han puesto a pensar en cómo afectan a las mujeres? Drables sin relación aparente (puedes opinar al respecto) Disfrútenlo
1. I-El beso ajeno

"I'm free to say whatever I...whatever I like...if it's wrong or right it's alright"

No me muerto... bien, hace demasiado tiempo de la última vez que subí algo o actualicé... ya vendrán (tengo vacaciones ¡Yei!).

En fin... espero que disfruten esto. Mi idea es que sean pequeños capítulos sin relación aparente, pero si ustedes prefieren una historia, puedo pensarlo.

Moni, para ti, por siempre estar ahí. Gracias, por todo, y por cuidar mi inocencia del yaoi hard :3

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Soul Eater no es mío, ni los personajes. Todos los derechos reservados para Atsushi Okhubo y la revista en que publicaba el manga.

* * *

Cuando llevas tanto tiempo siendo "la soltera" en tu grupo de amigas... te das cuenta de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo... hombres que me leen, ¿alguna vez se han puesto a pensar en cómo afectan a las mujeres?

**De besos.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: El beso ajeno.**

**.**

Creo que todos hemos pasado por eso.. es decir, a todos nos ha gustado alguien...

.

.

.

Hojas otoñales cayendo de los árboles, el sol escondiéndose detrás de las colinas, la brisa del atardecer, las aves regresando a sus nidos, las flores de jacaranda haciendo un tapete de color lila, el mundo pone el escenario, el cielo la iluminación, sólo faltan los actores de esta escena cursi. ¿Y dónde estabas tú?... bueno, tú salías del salón de ciencias, tus coletas rubias se columpiaban al son de tus pasos, Black caminaba detrás de ti hablando del examen de Stein que ambos acaban de reprobar. Sí, tú, precisamente tú, reprobaste un examen. Ni siquiera Dios lo cree, es el anuncio de un cataclismo mundial. Te preguntas la razón, ¿qué hiciste mal? pues sencillo, muy sencillo.

Te enamoraste.

.

Alto, bronceado y guapo (si, he robado la frase pero encaja perfecto) cabellera blanca y ojos rojos, sonrisa cínica y andar descuidado, un rebelde con buenas notas, un mujeriego fiel, una anomalía del universo, tu chico perfecto.

Para tu desgracia y la decepción Universal, él tiene novia, una linda novia, alta, delgada y guapa, cuerpo precioso y proporcionado, cabello rosa que de forma increíble es natural, ojos verdes, un verde brillante, precioso, risa armoniosa con un toque sensual, buena persona y el segundo mejor promedio del colegio (después de ti, por supuesto), una zorra respetable, nadie lo niega.

Tal para cual.

No dejabas de verlo, de pensar en él, no salía de tu mente, era tu amor imposible, lo que siempre soñaste con conocer, pero así es la vida, y tu ilusión se quedó en ese sueño.

Caminas por el pasillo hacia la salida, decepcionada, cansada y harta, con ganas de no llegar a tu casa para no escuchar como tus padres discuten. De pronto, como si no hubieras tenido un mal día, la escena romántica del año se presenta delante de ti. Haciendo el recuento, las hojas, el sol, las aves, las flores, las colinas, la brisa y demás escenografía del universo te dan una bofetada en la cara, como burlándose de ti. No te compadeces, pero no puedes evitar pensar, "¿porqué a mi?". Los ves, la pareja estrella, la envidia de la escuela, los más felices del mundo. Su cabello rosa meciéndose por el viento, sus manos entrelazadas, sus pasos elegantes, se detienen antes de subir a su auto (porque claro, no le basta con ser guapo, popular e inteligente, también tiene dinero) debajo de la jacaranda que amas desde que entraste a esa escuela.

Él se inclina, ella se levanta, pone sus manos en su cadera y la atrae hacia sí, sus cuerpos encajan como si estuvieran hechos a la medida, las manos de ella en sus hombros, y una sonrisa en sus rostros, se acercan lentamente, muy lentamente, sus labios se tocan y sonríen un poco más, sus bocas se abren y se dejan llevar por el beso, el frenesí de sus labios es casi antojable.

La felicidad de su aura se expande por el espacio, chocando con la imaginaria nube de tormenta que sientes sobre tu cabeza y el repugnante ambiente de amargura que destilas. "Toma eso Albarn" escuchas desde tus adentros.

—Black... ¿puedo quedarme contigo hoy?— preguntas, con la mirada abajo, sin voltearlo a ver. Black vive solo, a unas cuantas casas de la tuya, sus padres lo abandonaron en un orfanato y fue adoptado por una hermosa pareja de biólogos que por investigaciones de trabajo tuvieron que dejarlo para que no perdiera la escuela, le mandan dinero cada mes, lo suficiente o quizá más. Creciste con él, y siempre han estado juntos. Él te conoce y tú a él, sabe todo de ti y tu de él. Cada uno es el refugio del otro, es el hermano que nunca tuviste... o mejor dicho el hermano que no pudiste conocer, después de todo, por algo discuten tus padres...

—Claro, podemos pasar la tarde con la nueva consola y la noche con alguna serie, es viernes a final de cuentas—te acaricia la cabeza, y pone un codo en tu hombro, te rebasa por casi dos cabezas y odias cuando hace eso, pero no lo rechazas y prefieres sujetar su brazo, como anclándote a la pisca de felicidad

que su apoyo incondicional te brinda.—Mañana yo preparo el desayuno.—susurra cerca de tu cabeza y sientes como que el mundo no es tan malo contigo.

Además, aunque sea egoísta, grosero y cruel, te tranquiliza pensar que siempre hay alguien que está peor que tú.

* * *

¿Y bien? no es mi mejor trabajo, pero tampoco el peor. Bueno, quiero hacer una petición, humilde y quizá un poco descarada...

Autores... ¿podrían continuar sus historias? sé que el Fandom hace un tiempo que ya no es el mismo, supongo que todos lo hemos notado, pero no significa que no hayamos personas con ganas de terminar los fics que ustedes publicaban, de verdad. Sé que no soy quien para decirlo porque estoy en la misma situación, pero... bueno, a todos los que me leen, esa es mi petición, y dejar review, no le hace daño a nadie, lo juro, no quita demasiado tiempo y es muy sencillo, anima al autor, y lo hace feliz, es un incentivo para terminar una historia... ojalá lo consideren.

Listo, muchas gracias por leer, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y recuerda que un review hace una historia mucho más bonita. C:

* * *

Te quiero Moni

* * *

Bonito fin de semana n.n

Nimbus


	2. II-El beso prohibido

Hola! ^^ bueno, he regresado con el siguiente capítulo, es igual o un poco más corto que el anterior... les había preguntado si querían que tuvieran o no relación entre ellos , pero nadie dijo nada referente a eso, así que usé la única opinión vertida sobre esto. (Moni)

Decidí si, hacer una historia, ah, perdón por no avisarlo (pero lo pongo ahora para que después no haya reclamos). A mi me gusta como se lee y ve Maka con cualquiera de los tres (Soul, Black o Kid), así que para llenar mis reservas vacías de BlackxMaka, he decidido hacer este fic con esa inclinación, probablemente a algunos no les guste porque... bueno, porque el canon indica que va son Soul y hasta yo lo considero así, pero creo que Black tiene muchísimo que dar y hay veces en que lo dejamos un poco de lado. La idea es esa, un fic con pairing BxM

En fin, espero no perder demasiada audiencia con esto (si de por sí no hay mucha)... y bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir por ahora, contestaré los reviews en la parte de abajo (jamás había hecho eso, pero me provoca pereza mandar PM individualmente (como lo hacía antes de... esos meses que me tomé de receso)

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Soul Eater no es mío, ni los personajes. Todos los derechos reservados para Atsushi Okhubo y la revista en que publicaba el manga

* * *

**De besos.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: El beso prohibido.**

**.**

Vasos con agua, paquetes de naranjada, latas de cerveza, y media botella de tequila regados por el piso... han tomado muchas veces, siempre juntos, pero jamás bajo estas condiciones... no solos, no a tan altas horas de la noche, no a oscuras.

Las botellas, latas (y demás) robadas del refigerador de su padre, las puertas de tu casa cerradas, el teléfono descolgado y las ropas más externas fuera de su lugar.

Habían dejado los videojuegos para ver alguna serie, seguían sin decidir cual. Las bebidas ya habían surtido su efecto y la cordura de ambos estaba un poco dudosa, aún con el sueño, la euforia del alcohol hacía de las suyas, jugando bromas pesadas y golpeándose uno al otro. Sabes que debes tener cuidado, por más agresiva y temeraria que pueda ser Maka tu eres bastante más fuerte y un golpe tuyo bien podría hacerle daño.

Desde que tienes memoria han hecho este tipo de cosas... (claro, lo del alcohol es cosa nueva) pero pasar la noche jugando y bromeando ya sea en tu cuarto o en el suyo es costumbre y tradición, juntos, casi no puedes imaginar estar sin ella, sin tu hermana, sin tu compañera, sin tu mejor amiga.

Quizá es cosa del alcohol o al menos eso quieres pensar, pero así, con la blusa mal colocada y el cabello alborotado se ve especialmente linda, no es que nunca lo hubieras notado, lo tienes en mente hace tiempo, sobre todo cuando duermen juntos... hay ciertos momentos en que te asustas a ti mismo, no sabes de donde ha surgido el sentimiento y quieres reprimirlo lo más posible, pero hay días en que verla soñar con el imbécil del capitán de fútbol te hace rabiar, pone a hervir tu sangre, te duele.

Es tu hermana después de todo, creciste con ella, y no te gusta verla sufrir. Esa es la historia. Pero sabes que no es del todo así... hace un tiempo ya que lo sabes, pero vives en negación.. y con lo terco que resultas... la quieres... te gusta... llegas (a veces, muy de vez en cuando) a creer que estás un poquito enamorado, pero prefieres no pensar mucho en ello.

—Black, ¿no quieres dormir ya?... son casi las tres y yo ya no doy más...—la ves tambalear a la cama, se detiene, da la vuelta y camina en sentido contrario para salir de la habitación, camina al baño, se lava los dientes y regresa, toma uno de los vasos de agua y bebe todo lo que había dentro.

Tu recoges las botellas (más bien las haces a un lado) tiras la ropa que había sobre la cama y te quitas el pantalón, poniéndote una remera larga que alcanza a cubrir tus bóxers, siempre has estado acostumbrado a dormir con Maka, pero no es que no te apene un poco que te vea en ropa interior. Ella se ha quitado el sostén y se puso una de tus playeras limpias y un short, igual tuyo, que le queda enorme, quedando casi igual que tú (con la diferencia de que tu playera le cubre poco más de medio muslo).

Ambos abren la cama (es casi un milagro que le tengas tendida) y entran en ella, tú del lado de la pared y Maka en el contrario.

—Hasta mañana— susurran ambos, espalda con espalda.

Han pasado unos minutos y no logras conciliar el sueño, de pronto la cama se aligera y sientes a Maka caminar hacia la sala de nuevo, volteas y la ves sentarse en el sillón, con las rodillas recogidas hacia el pecho, prendes la luz y notas su cuerpo dando diminutos saltitos. Te acercas, sabiendo que ella te ha visto y trata de limpiar las lágrimas.

—¿Qué tienes?—preguntas—¿es otra vez por tus padres?—ella niega con la cabeza y tu la tomas en brazos, ella se hace bolita entre tu cuerpo y sigue llorando.

—Es un poco de todo...—contesta entre espasmos—mis padres, la escuela... Evans.

Sientes un escalofrío recorrerte al escuchar el nombre y la separas un poco de tu cuerpo, viendo sus ojos llorosos y su extrañamente frágil figura, sabes que es un cuerpo pequeño, pero jamás lo habías considerado frágil, no como en ese momento.

—Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿cierto?, ¿sabes que siempre lo he estado?, ¿sabes lo mucho que me duele que te afecte lo que él haga?

Ella se detiene, su mirada sobre la tuya y por un momento sus grandes ojos verdes te intimidan, pero después sonríe, se acerca a tu cuello y suspira un "gracias" que te hace cosquillas en la piel, bajas la cara quedando sus labios a la altura de los tuyos, sientes el impulso de besarla, y al tiempo la negación por lo que significa.

Quizás con el apoyo del tequila, quizás por el de la frustración, escuchas un "al diablo" en tu cabeza y decides que es peor no hacerlo nunca.

Te acomodas un poco y sabiendo que ella sabe lo que tienes pensado hacer le sonríes, uniendo sus bocas en un beso casi temeroso, lento, tan pausado como su respiración. Una risita te saca de la concentración que tenías en la tersa textura de sus labios, en la ternura de sus besos.

—Aun sabes un poco a tequila— dice ella y aún bajo tu sorpresa se acerca de nuevo a tu boca, tomando uno de tus labios entre los suyos, con un movimiento apenas un poco más atrevido, y sientes como saborea el alcohol de tu piel.

Los latidos de tu corazón parecen reírse de ti, de lo nervioso que te has puesto y sigues pensando que está mal, que es tu hermana y que no debería estar pasando eso. Pero no te arrepientes, de nada, de absolutamente nada de lo que ha pasado hoy. La tomas de nuevo en brazos y la llevas a tu habitación.

—Tenías razón...—dices— es hora de dormir— y la recuestas en su lado de tu cama, tomas lugar a un lado de ella y observas como al fin se queda dormida con una sonrisa.

Tu pulso no cesa, sientes tus latidos en los oídos y no puedes evitar pensar que acabas de aprovechar que estaba borracha, que ambos lo estaban, piensas en mañana y lo que harás cuando la veas despierta y consciente, ¿lo recordará, se molestará, te reclamará?, ¿será el fin de su amistad?... sin querer miras el reloj y ves que ha pasado una hora desde que ella se durmió, tus pensamientos y el momento en que pensaste en qué hubiera pasado de no detenerse... te sentiste emocionado y asustado, sin saber si serías capaz de contenerte, la imagen de sus ropas mal puestas, sus cuerpos juntos y el recuerdo de la sensación de sus senos contra tu cuerpo cuando la cargaste, era demasiado para seguir considerándolo.

Te recuestas y aun sigues cuestionándote si está bien o está mal, pero decides que no importa, que lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

* * *

Bien, eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, sé que es corto, pero esa es la idea en realidad. También espero que no les moleste la pareja que escogí para la historia.

Moni, como siempre, para ti, por siempre estar allí. Por ayudarme y darme ideas.

* * *

Momo Evans: bueno, tu sabes... :3

Beru*: con dos reviews me has hecho más feliz que nunca. Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad. Sé que es muy corto, pero las cosas largas no se me dan.. me pierdo yo misma... en fin, que genial que te haya gustado y espero este te guste también. Bonito fin de semana si es que lees esto dentro de fin de semana y si no, bonita semana.

Yumary: Gracias lindura, por el apoyo, los consejos y el voto de confianza, de verdad se agradece, es muy gratificante que te haya gustado como escribo, de verdad que leerlo me hace sentir bien, cuídate tu también y que tengas un excelente día.

Dark buterfly: jajajaja si, claro "aquí naadie se ha sentido identificado.. nadie... no" tranquila, todos tenemos un imposible alguna vez, pero las cosas pasan... (advertencia: no siempre pasan las buenas) pero no hay que perder la esperanza. Y esos amigos son los mejores, y no son tan idiotas como uno cree, siempre están ahí, como un pequeño muro cuando no hay de donde recargarse, un sostén para cuando ya no se sabe de donde agarrarse, son perfectos.

Chomi-Chomi: muchas gracias de verdad que leer que a alguien le ha gustado es de mucha ayuda, da muchos ánimos y te inspira a terminar, a mi tampoco me gustó el beso de Kim, pero Soul tiene que tener a alguien y no lo veo con nadie más... aquí está la continuación, para tu deleite (a menos de que no te guste el pairing que elegí..)

Miku D Juri: no era para alguien en especial, pero por tus lectores, sería genial que consideraras terminar la historia, y si... creo que todos hemos tenido ese amor lejano que sólo nos mira por casualidad, pero parece no vernos o al menos no darnos la importancia que nos gustaría.

* * *

Eso es todo, gracias por leer y bonita noche/día/tarde/etc a todos.

(¿Quisieras embellecer esto con un comentario?).


	3. III-El beso innombrable

Bueno, regresé, con unos días de retraso (perdón) pero ya está el nuevo cap y con la novedad de que es más largo, espero les guste, bueno... siguiendo con las parejas sin sentido, les tengo una nueva, haber si la encuentran, profundizaré en ella en el siguiente cap, pero por ahora, no se molesten por ella, sólo son espasmos de mi cerebro. Espero les agrade y no me linchen. C:

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Soul Eater no es mío, ni los personajes. Todos los derechos reservados para Atsushi Okhubo y la revista en que publicaba el manga.

* * *

**De besos.**

**.**

**3: El beso innombrable**

**.**

Estaba un poco torpe, sus brazos se movían con cierta gracia por la cocina, es posible que la cruda lo hiciera moverse de forma tan errática, verlo era suficiente recompensa para tu propio malestar.

—Black, sabes que podemos ir a comer a mi casa si no te sientes bien, mis padres deben estar un poco preocupados—dices, está intentando hacer hotcakes pero no parece estar muy despierto aún— además, si no quieres ir a comer a mi casa, bien podemos desayunar cereal, no tienes porqué preocuparte por esto.

Sabes que él ama cocinar, y sinceramente tu amas que él lo haga porque tú eres un desastre en la cocina, y representas un severo peligro para la integridad del universo.

—Maka, prometí que yo haría el desayuno, así que...

— Así que podremos desayunar cereal, ¡Yei!—lo cortas y tratas de alcanzar la caja de cereal que está sobre una repisa.

Desafortunadamente, esta casa está diseñada para gente alta y a ti la naturaleza no te había dotado de altura, por ende, y como un ataque a tu orgullo, optas por pedir ayuda.

—...¿Podrías...?

—No, desayunaremos lo que estoy preparando y eso es todo.

—Agh, que carácter, no es mi culpa que pasaras mala noche— ves como se tensa y después de respirar hondo susurra algo que no terminas de escuchar, captando solo un "si -aquí no sabes qué dijo- es tu" y lo demás no lo escuchaste, aunque te dabas una idea de lo que dijo... más no de lo que significaba...

—No estoy de mal humor, es la cruda, y ya, no grites—dice con voz áspera, mientras hace un malabar con el sartén y la masa, termina de servir en los platos mientras te acercas a la sala.

Lo ves llevando la comida, y decides preparar algo para tomar, te acercas a la cocina, tomas la leche, unas fresas de las que él había partido para adornar los platos y algunas enteras que estaban a un lado, un poco de vainilla y algunas otras cosas, juntándolo en la licuadora te dispones a encenderla.

—Ni se te ocurra usar la licuadora, no soporto la cabeza y con ese endemoniado sonido me explotará el cerebro.—sueltas una risita por la frase y decides encender el aparato de todas formas, no ibas a quedarte con el antojo de licuado que tenías.

—¡Maka, por favor!—esperas a que tome la consistencia que quieres (espumosa y sin trocitos) y apagas la licuadora. Black se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos, como si realmente le estuviera estallando.

—Calma, en todo caso, si te explota el cerebro será una explosión pequeña.—sientes su mirada de odio detrás tuyo y le extiendes la mano con el vaso de licuado—¿quieres canela?

—Si, un poco, trae la mermelada también.—señala una puertecilla de la cocina y se recuesta en el sillón.

—¿No se supone que cuando uno toma, debe comer algo picoso?—preguntas... aunque realmente no soportas el picante para nada.

—¿De verdad, quieres algo picante con lo delicada que eres?, terminarías metiendo la cara en el inodoro por el sabor.

— Ey, no es cierto, y no hables del inodoro, mejor come—le dices, metiendo de golpe una cucharada de mermelada en su boca— genial, ya la babeaste, ahora tendré que ir por otra cuchara.

—¿De verdad te dan asco mis babas?, antes no te molestaba tanto.

—¿Antes...? Black, ¡teníamos seis años!—dices, y él musita algo como "más cerca de lo que crees" mientras lo ves un poco molesto.

Escuchas su teléfono sonando y lo saca de su sudadera, se levanta y camina a su habitación antes de contestar, lo que es extraño, porque jamás han tenido inhibiciones de ningún tipo con el otro. Escuchas el murmullo, pero no entiendes lo que dice y terminas por perder el interés, lo ves regresar y sentarse junto a ti con una mueca difícil de descifrar.

—¿Quieres ir a una fiesta al rato?, No te dejaré tomar, que conste, una cosa es soportar tus escenitas aquí conmigo y otra exponer tus pantis a la vista de todos como la última vez —dice, y te voltea a ver, notando tu desinterés y molestia, agrega:— la fiesta es de Evans, por si te interesa.

Al ver tu emoción sonríe sin muchas ganas, tomando un trago largo de licuado.

—Supongo—intentas no sonar desesperada—que debo pedir permiso.

—Sabes que si vas conmigo no habrá problema, además, tus papás no han sido ni para mandarte un mensaje, no me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que están un poco ocupados en otras cosas—tu silencio delata tu tristeza, Black voltea a verte y al notar el error se agacha un poco hacia ti —vamos, era broma, mi cerebro está apagado por la cruda, olvida lo que dije.

—Tú lo dices muy fácil... pero tienes razón, dejémoslo pasar.—dices y le sonríes sin demasiada convicción.

* * *

Las luces de colores, la música estridente, la euforia de la gente, los brincos, los gritos, volteas hacia todas partes y ves gente. En tu mente la pregunta "¿qué hago aquí?" salta como una revelación; sabiendo que Soul está con Kim, sabiendo que de los pocos amigos que tienes muy pocos han venido, sabiendo que el único con quien realmente cuentas es Black.

Te parece irónico pensar que aquí rodeada de tanta gente es donde más sola te sientes.

Ignorándote a ti misma y al grito en tu mente que te reclama porque podrías estar leyendo o viendo una película con Black Star decides dejarlo pasar y tratar de acercarte un poco a Soul, aprovechando que Black estará cerca de él.

—Mira, allá hay una mesa—señalas y Black voltea, te toma de la mano para no perderte entre la multitud mientras caminan a la mesa—oye, sé que Evans tiene dinero, pero ¿no crees que es una exageración rentar todo un bar por su cumpleaños?

—Maka, ya te lo he dicho—inicia con un poco de reproche—a Soul no le interesan este tipo de cosas, son sus padres, el que me habló fue Wes, Soul ni siquiera sabe, solo necesitaba gente de confianza para no hacer destrozos.

"Y te busca precisamente a ti"

—¿Desde cuando Wes te considera "gente de confianza"?, y bueno,si eres tan cercano a Soul, ¿porqué no nos has presentado bien?, ¿te das cuenta de lo mucho que puedes ayudarme a acercarme a él?— preguntas cuando ya se han sentado, pensando que donde se siente Black se sentará Soul.

—Maka...—comienza, pero una voz grave a tus espaldas no lo dejó continuar.

—Star muévete—Black no entiende pero igual se mueve sobre el banco redondo de la mesa, jalando un poco tu mano para que te muevas con él—no, no te muevas—dice, poniendo la mano en tu hombreo— Patty junto al idiota, luego tú Liz, Maka, ahí estás bien— termina mientras a un lado tuyo, la formación que ha echo queda como: niño, niña, niña, niña, niño. Y: azul, rubio claro, rubio oscuro, rubio claro, negro.

—Simetrico—susurra—¿Lo ven?, así queda perfecto, excepto por el cabello, pero eso se resuelve con la playera—aclara, mientras muestra su playera azul debajo de la chamarra.

Kid, el hijo del director de la secundaria donde iban juntos, Liz y Patty sus hermanas adoptivas, él junto con Black son como tus hermanos, las gemelas estaban en un internado y casi nunca las veías. Se conocen desde chicos, tu padre, el subdirector los llevaba (a ambos) al trabajo, así se conocieron, y desde entonces, siempre han estado juntos. Aunque eso no te libera de la confusión ante sus manías.

—Kid...—quieres regañarlo por su estupidez, pero desistes al ver en la entrada a Soul, desorientado y algo aturdido— ah, olvídalo—volteas hacia Black y señalas la puerta cuando él te ve— llámalo—ordenas, mientras Black gira los ojos y se camina hacia la entrada.

Sigues pensando como siendo la mejor amiga de sus mejores amigos no te has acercado a él, pero piensas que siendo ambos tan taciturnos no hay más que preguntar.

Hay personas a las que les gusta tener la atención de todos, y lo logran (como Black o Ragnarok), hay a quienes les gusta, pero no lo logran (como Hero), hay también quien no quiere tener la atención pero igual la obtiene por su forma de ser, su físico u otras cosas (Soul y Kid son de esos, este último más por sus manías (y vamos, también es guapo)), y después está le gente como tú, que no quieres tener la atención y no lo haces, pasas desapercibida, eres como una constante en el mundo, como un mueble viejo en la casa de tu abuela, siempre ahí, tan desapercibido como siempre... y aun así estando fijo, crees que si desaparecieras solo lo notarían los más cercanos.

Ves como Soul se acerca, viene con una chica, pelo rosa, por un momento crees que es Kim, pero ella no se ve así de frágil y tímida como la que viene con Soul y es un poco más alta.

—Mi vecina, Chrona, es muy tímida, tal parece que su mamá y mi tío que tienen algo—dice Soul con su voz grave, la chica se sienta a un lado de Black y Soul más cerca de Kid (y por ende, de tu lado), mientras saluda a todos con un movimiento de cabeza—veo mucha gente conocida aquí, creí que sólo nos veríamos nosotros, en privado—dice, con un poco de desconcierto. La chica saluda con un mudo "hola" y parece encogerse en en banco.

Sientes los nervios en cara fibra de tu piel y tu corazón acelerado por tenerlo cerca. Y al mismo tiempo crees que es un poco patético ponerte así tan solo por estar sentados en la misma mesa. Black se tensó, no lo notas, pero sus ojos consumen con celos la cara de su amigo.

—¿Dónde dejaste a Kim?—pregunta Kid— estaba contigo en las canchas la última vez.

—Terminamos, no...no quiero hablar mucho de eso, les platico bien después, ahora hay que pedir algo, ¿les parece?—todos en la mesa asienten y en un momento se apagan todas las luces del bar, escuchas murmullos y uno que otro grito asustado por allí.

De pronto se escucha la voz de alguien (más tarde entiendes que era el DJ), y uno de los reflectores es enfoca en Soul, "Dios" oyes que murmura y una cara de fastidio se planta en su cara, trata de ocultarla y sonríe. El DJ lo presenta, lo saluda y después de un "Felicidades" lleno de gritos femeninos y aplausos, se anuncia que todo va por cuenta de los Evans por los dieciocho años de su hijo menor, empieza la música de nuevo con un gran estruendo y gente se acerca a su mesa para saludar y felicitar a Soul.

Después de tanto movimiento por fin se alejan de ustedes, Black comienza a reír y felicita a Soul, se levanta caminando hacia la barra y pide para todos.

—¡A bailar!—grita Black y en la pista empieza una canción más rápida como apoyando la idea, la gente comienza a moverse de nuevo; toma de la mano a Patty para llevarla a la pista. Observas como la chica que llegó con Soul sonríe tímida y mira un poco embelesada a Black Star con la cara roja.

—¿Chrona?, cierto—preguntas acercándote a ella, mientras Kid y Soul comienzan a platicar. Ella solo asiente—¿desde hace cuanto que conoces a Soul?

—Bu-bueno, desde pequeños, supongo, pero hace poco empezamos a hablar por lo de mi mamá y su tío... me llevaron a una de las reuniones de los Evans.

—Debe haber sido muy elegante—ella solo sonríe ligeramente.

—Mucho, casi no pude lidiar con los modales que hay que mantener...me será un poco difícil encajar allí—fue bajando de tono mientras hablaba, notas que Black regresa, y ves que Patty ha encontrado otro chico con quien bailar.

—¿Quieres bailar Maka?—tú solo niegas—aguafiestas ¿y tu...emh...?—parece perdido, susurras el nombre de la chica aunque es más que obvio que no lo recuerda—Chrona, ¿quieres bailar?—sonrojada hasta los huesos niega, alegando que no sabe bailar y no sabría lidiar con el ridículo.

—Anda, yo te guío—guiña un ojo, y la toma de la mano, llevándola casi a rastras, Liz ya se ha ido con Kid, cada quien tiene una pareja distinta, Soul, a tu lado se toma un vaso entero de lo que sea que haya pedido Black Star.

* * *

Algunas horas más y con un un grupo un tanto ebrio te levantas al baño, Black Star no mentía con que no te dejaría tomar y eso te aburre un poco la fiesta, pero estar con Soul platicando ha sido más de lo que podías pedir.

Al salir de los baños ves a Soul caminando un poco errante, se acerca a ti y poniendo su brazo sobre tus hombros pregunta:—¿Has visto a Star?, creo que necesito un aventón, —a lo lejos ves a Black bailando y gritando en la pista.

—Bueno, sea como sea Black no está como para conducir, supongo que buscaré un taxi para los tres. Pero no he traído mi teléfono y no creo poder llamar la atención de Black así como está ahora.

—Puedo—comienza, hablando cerca de tu oído y rompiendo el abrazo en que te tenía, pone una de sus manos en tu cintura, acercándote—llamar a mi hermano y que venga por nosotros... nosotros dos— al notar tu consternación sonríe—sé que te gusto Albarn, he visto como me observas, puedes hacerme hoy lo que quieras, estoy ebrio y solo, a tu merced, ¿tenías ganas de eso, no?, terminé con Kim, ¿recuerdas?—termina con coraje, de momento se calma y continúa— lo que me hagas hoy, no lo recordaré mañana, deberías aprovechar— desconcertada sientes la pared detrás de ti, sus manos en el inicio de tus caderas y sus ojos rojos frente a ti con las pupilas dilatadas.

Cerrando los ojos pones tus manos en su pecho, jalándolo un poco de las solapas de la chamarra lo acercas a ti, él se agacha curvando su cuello y pasando sus labios por tu mejilla, sientes el olor del alcohol. Su respiración en tu cara es cálida y agradable, no puedes esperar más y terminas besándolo tú a él, con todas las ansias que has tenido de probar esos labios en estos años, por fin lo has logrado.

Él recorre una de sus manos llegando a tu trasero, tu bajas una de tus manos y la metes por debajo de su playera sintiendo su torso caliente bajo tu piel. De pronto reaccionas, como despertando de tu ensoñación y te das cuenta del autogol que te has puesto, tu primer beso, con el chico de tus sueños, no debería ser tan malo como lo sientes, pero reflexionas y te das cuenta de como es en realidad el asunto, de que él tiene razón y es posible que para mañana ya no recuerde lo que pasó, que no tenga idea de lo que ha pasado y además, recordando las palabras que usó contigo antes del beso, sabes lo patán que ha sido al decirlo (aun si era verdad) y lo alejas, llevándolo con Kid, puede ser un idiota, pero tampoco lo vas a dejar tirado a medio bar. Al llegar lo sientas, buscas su móvil entre sus ropas y al hacerlo llamas un taxi, después buscas el teléfono de su hermano, son las tres de la mañana y esperas no molestar demasiado. Le das el teléfono a Kid para que él hable con Wes.

—Di que vengan por él, que se le han pasado las copas— ordenas y agradeces que Kid si se haya moderado.

—Wes, hola, perdón por la hora, pero Soul está un poco ebrio y creo que no podrá conducir a casa.

Volteas buscando a Black y ves que viene hacia ti, con las gemelas atrás y Chrona un poco más rezagada, con las mejillas rojas, quizá por el calor.

—Black Star, nos vamos, ya llamé un taxi—él asiente—me quedo en tu casa esta noche—asiente de nuevo, tú solo esperas que te esté poniendo atención—¿te divertiste Chrona?—preguntas cuando la aludida llega cerca de ti—podemos quedar otro día para platicar si quieres, ¿tienes teléfono?—ella sonríe con un brillo en los ojos y te muestra el aparato—bien, escribo mi número y tu me llamas cuando quieras, olvidé mi celular, pero con esto ya estaremos en contacto... mejor... Black, dame tu teléfono—ordenas y él te extiende la mano— mira,guardo tu teléfono en el de Black y después lo copio, así nos aseguramos—sonríes y la vez enrojecer—tranquila, si no quieres que el idiota tenga tu número lo borraré en cuanto lo guarde en el mío.

—No, está bien así—dice nerviosa, por fin hablando desde que preguntaste— no me molesta que Black Star lo tenga.

—Bueno, como quieras, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, el taxi ya llegó y mientras más te tardas, más te cobra—le sonríes y ves a Wes entrar en el bar, al ver Chrona saluda y cuando ve a Soul sonríe.

—¿Disfrutaste la noche hermanito?—pregunta, y riendo mete un brazo para cargar a Soul— espero que no pensaras demasiado en Kim.

Después de escuchar eso, te despides, jalando a Black y pensando en lo idiota que eres por besarlo bajo esas condiciones, cuando él pensaba en otra; cuando sólo te besó por sentirse mejor con él mismo, cuando estaba ebrio, cuando casi te restregó en la cara lo mucho que te gusta.

Cuando no recordará jamás lo que pasó.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, dejen review si quieren más. Para ti Moni, espero ya te sientas mejor, y perdón por no conectarme estos días... de verdad que lo siento, pero te regalo un cap más largo como compensación. Te quiero.

* * *

Bueno, triste es que la última vez solo tuve tres reviews, supongo que el pairing si los desalentó, pero seguiré con esto para los que gusten leer.

**Miss. Wabada-sama:**(¡amo esa canción!), sí... la reacción de Black viene un poco después, por ahora está desanimado, pero pronto. gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado, yo amo a Black, es tan lindou~ y amo a Soul y a todos ellos... todos queremos una remera de Black, pero no se puede más que soñar con ellas.  
**Beru*:** gracias infinitas por tu comentario, todo va bien, gracias, igual espero para ti, todo valla muy lindo. Yo sé que no planteo demasiado a Black, pero me es muy complicado... sé que lo hago más pensante y menos ruidoso, pero.. ains... no sé bien como ponerlo (pero estoy practicando) espero no haberlo hecho tan mal esta vez.Y a mi también me desespera una Maka así.. pero ya vendrá. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado también. También siento que la narración está un poco rara, pero ya no sabía como mejorarlo, y me atoro, no me molesta... pero de un cien por cien, creo que tengo un noventa en mi estándar personal. Gracias por leer.  
**Momo:**te quiero, mucho :3

* * *

Un review me hace muy feliz, ¿quieres hacerme feliz? yo sé que sí, anda 7u7.

Gracias por leer a todos los que lo hagan y bueno, solo recordarles que el review sirve también para decirme lo que NO les gusta de mi narración, de la historia, de como manejo a los personajes, no me molesta, de verdad, me ayuda a mejorar mi redacción y hacerla más limpia para ustedes. Si me atrevo a publicar las cosas es porque estoy dispuesta a soportar sus críticas (constructivas, por favor).  
Muy buena semana para todos.

Nimbus.


	4. IV-Dos besos de compromiso

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Soul Eater no es mío, ni los personajes. Todos los derechos reservados para Atsushi Okhubo y la revista en que publicaba el manga.

* * *

**De besos.**

**.**

**4: Dos besos de compromiso**

**.**

* * *

Te revuelves en el sofá pensando en que esta, definitivamente, ha sido la peor noche de tu vida, resaca, culpa, soledad, tristeza, desolación, asco, vergüenza, dolor de cabeza, y remordimientos, porque lo sabes, claro que lo haces, eres perfectamente consciente.

La has cagado.

Y no, no es literalmente claro, en ese caso más bien la habrías vomitado, pero no hablemos de eso.

Has destruido tu familia, has perdido tus ahorros, has dejado tu dignidad en la esquina de aquel burdel, tu amor propio en la casa de apuestas, tu cariño con una puta, tu orgullo a los pies del prestamista, tu anillo de bodas en una casa de empeño y te perdiste a ti mismo en el recuerdo de tu mejor amigo diciendo "lo siento Spirit, no pudimos salvar al bebé".

Y hablando del mejor amigo también lo perdiste, la borrachera de esa noche y haber manoseado a su prometida te han dejado solo, eres un alcohólico, infiel, casi desempleado (tu jefe, un gran amigo, te tiene demasiada paciencia (y vamos, también compasión) como para seguir dándote el trabajo sabiendo que después de trabajar te irás a buscar una mujer que te satisfaga por monedas), tu esposa está al borde del colapso, entre su tristeza y tus desmanes ha perdido un poco la cordura, tu adorada hija no quiere ni verte, y por cierto, tiene dos días que no duerme en casa... pero sabes, muy a tu pesar, que ella no cree que tengas la autoridad moral para reprenderla (lo entiendes y finalmente aceptas que has perdido toda autoridad sobre ella), su madre no ha salido de la habitación como para notarlo, con suerte habrá salido a tomar agua, para tomar sus pastillas, dudas que haya comido algo.

Te preguntas "¿fue todo mi culpa?" y decides, después de tres años de idioteces, que sí, que ha sido todo tu culpa, que de no haber tomado aquella fatídica noche, que de no haber querido conducir ebrio todo estaría bien, que de haber tomado un taxi tendrías todo lo que quisiste en la vida, Un hijo varón, tu esposa feliz, la hermosa Maka y una vida completa, una vida de ensueño.

Pero no. No es así y es tu cobardía lo que te llevó a esta situación, tu hija perdiendo el respeto que te tenía como padre, tu esposa odiándote más que nunca, más que nada en este mundo, tu pequeño hijo en una diminuta lápida del cementerio, tu trabajo al borde de un barranco, tu vida misma está al borde de un barranco, y sabes que fuiste tú mismo el que se orilló a ese extremo.

Decides darte un baño, te quitas la ropa y dejas correr el agua como queriendo que se lleve tus penas, pero sabes que es una ilusión, sabes que eso fue una gran mentira para hacerte sentir mejor contigo mismo, sabes que es una estafa de tu mente porque al salir de la regadera encuentras el cuerpo de tu esposa sentado en el sillón, con un corte profundo en su muñeca y la sangre haciendo un rastro desde arriba de las escaleras hasta sus pies, sientes el pánico en el cuerpo, la resaca en tu cabeza y un enorme "¿Qué hago?" plasmado en la cara. Tomas tu camisa usada, rompes una de las mangas y haces un torniquete para tratar de detener la hemorragia, la oyes susurrar un "detente, déjame ir" pero la ignoras y tomando el teléfono marcas un teléfono que conoces de memoria.

—Stein —dices al escuchar el "diga" del otro lado de la línea—necesito ayuda... Ka-Kami, hay... demasiada sangre— el shock por lo que tus ojos ven y por la demacrada figura de tu esposa no te permiten decir todo como tu mente lo plantea,sabes que debes correr a una clínica antes de que se haga más grave, es lo único de lo que estás seguro.

—Al hospital ahora, toma un taxi, la ambulancia tardaría demasiado, haz un torniquete—asientes pensando que hiciste algo bien por primera vez desde hace demasiado tiempo y corres a llamar un taxi, sin embargo ves por la ventana uno que llega por la calle y sales corriendo a detenerlo.

Por las ventanillas ves que Maka y Black vienen dentro y te preguntas qué hacían afuera a esa hora, dejas pasar el asunto y decides que tu esposa sangrando es más importante que querer reprender a tu hija.

Maka te ve cargando a su madre desde el interior del carro y pide al conductor que se detenga, baja a Black a empujones y corre hacia ti con esos ojos verdes culpándote, la frialdad de su mirada te parte el corazón, al ver el estado de Kami te apura hacia el taxi y le dice al conductor la ubicación del hospital, entra corriendo a la casa, toma una chaqueta en lo que tu te acomodas en el asiento con tu esposa en brazos.

Adentro Maka toma su cartera asegurándose de tener dinero para pagar el taxi y mete a Black a su habitación, el chico, desconcertado corre detrás de ella, como si la impresión del suceso hubiera cortado de tajo su ebriedad. los cuatro ya dentro del taxi ven a la ciudad dormida corriendo por los cristales.

El hospital se alzó frente a ustedes, tu bajaste corriendo dejando a los chicos pagar el taxi, llegas al mostrador del hospital y ves una recepcionista adormilada que al reconocerte se sobresalta.

—Una camilla por favor, Dr. Stein, su paciente llegó.—vocea por el micrófono, pronto varios enfermeros y Stein se aproximan a ti, los chicos entrando al edificio.

—¿Hace cuanto la encontraste?—pregunta, sabes de antemano que él ya sabía de qué se trataba, como si lo hubiera previsto antes.— quita esa cara, no dejaré que esto te vuelva a pasar, ¿Hace cuánto la encontraste?

—Ah...emh, no lo sé... veinte minutos —nervioso y sin saber qué le pasó a tu cordura te aproximas, Maka se adelanta, poniéndose frente a ti.

—Dr, Spirit está perdido, yo responderé—El doctor observa a tu niña con una pizca de inseguridad —sabe que yo estoy más despierta que él—y parece convencerlo, los enfermeros se han ido y tu amigo con tu hija están en el pasillo, ella tiene en la mano el frasco de pastillas que estaba tirado al pie del sofá y se las muestra, desde lejos ves como tu hija está haciéndose cargo de la situación mejor que tú, tomas aire y volteas a ver a Black, el chico observa la misma escena que tú con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios al ver a Maka hablar con tanta seguridad y serenidad en una situación tan alarmante.

Te das cuenta de lo mucho que ha crecido, que ya es toda una adulta, que ya no es una niña, que la perdiste hace demasiado tiempo. Te sientas en la sala de espera mientras ves a Maka caminar hacia ti, se sienta a un lado tuyo y Black pone una mano sobre la suya, ella voltea a verlo y al ver la ligera sonrisa que él le regala hasta tú te sientes más tranquilo, "todo estará bien", susurra Black y como dejando que su muralla caiga frente a esos ojos verdes ella lo abraza y se suelta en un llanto lastimero y cruel. "Lo sé... lo sé" dice entre sollozos "todo estará bien" murmura como tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Y te das cuenta de que aparte de que ya no es una niña, dejó de ser Tu niña, los ojos de Black lo dicen, la ternura con la que la mira, la delicadeza con que la cubre con sus brazos y la fuerza con que Maka se aferra a su pecho te hacen entender que ese crío se ha ganado el corazón de tu hija. Sientes un resquicio de celos por él, por que respete y cuide a tu hija, quisieras poder hablarle y exigirle como otro padre podría hacerlo, pero al levantar la mirada, con cierto aire de reproche, caes en la realidad, ese niño, al que le quieres exigir algo ha protegido a Maka durante mucho tiempo, desde que todo tu mundo se vino abajo, la protegió del dolor, de la soledad, de la depresión en que tu esposa y tú habían caído.

La protegió de ti.

...

La intervención terminó, Stein sale de la habitación y se acerca a ustedes, Black dormido a un lado tuyo, y Maka en sus brazos parece hacer lo mismo.

—Stein—con la mirada ruegas no escuchar la misma respuesta de hace años, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte y una ligera sonrisa mientras pone una mano en tu hombro y te dice que todo estará bien, pasas una mano por tu cabello y sientes el sudor que se había acumulado por la preocupación de la noche.

—Pueden pasar a verla, está sedada, pero reacciona a los estímulos.

Despiertas a los chicos y tomas la mano de Maka, avanzando los tres a paso lento, abres la puerta y una enfermera voltea a verlos, termina de acomodar los medicamentos y se retira. Observas la figura de tu esposa recostada en la cama y sueltas un suspiro por lo tranquila que se ve, Maka la observa de igual forma, quizá sabiendo que ya no estará sola en su habitación tomando medicamentos, sino siendo cuidada por enfermeras y que ella podría visitarla.

Ambos sabían que esto no terminaría ahí, que después vendría la investigación psiquiátrica, pero por lo pronto era suficiente saber que se había salvado de esta.

Vuelves a tomar la mano de tu hija, y acercándola a ti, depositas un beso en su frente, ella no protesta y por un momento recarga su cuerpo en tu pecho, solo un instante, al siguiente segundo se separó de tu pecho acercándose un poco más a Black y tomando su mano.

La dejas alejarse, y te inclinas un poco sobre Kami, tomando su mano y dejas también un beso en su frente. Maka te observa y te sientes un completo imbécil por haber esperado semejante situación para reaccionar.

—Maka, todo estará mejor. Te lo aseguro. —le dices mientras salen de la habitación después de que Maka se despidiera de su madre.

Stein, que terminó su turno en el momento les ofrece llevarlos a casa, y tu le pides que solo lleve a los chicos, tu tienes que llegar a buscar un centro de rehabilitación. Entenderás que Kami no quiera seguir contigo, entenderás que Maka no quiera volver a verte, pero no quieres hundirte más, por ti y por ellas, saldrás adelante, quizás pensabas que tu depresión sólo te llevaba a ti, pero lo cierto es que te has llevado todo lo bueno que tenías al fondo.

Es tiempo de ponerte en pie y levantar a tu familia contigo.

.

* * *

Hola, espero les haya gustado. Bueno, no creo que les interese demasiado, pero igual lo diré porque me hace infinitamente feliz.

Ah, bueno, solo lo aclaré con una persona, pero desde mi punto de vista Soul no es el patán que puse la vez pasada, es decir, si es así, pero es por desecho, borrachera y porque necesitaba semejante idiota para la escena.

* * *

Reviews: muchas gracias a todos, de verdad, Oh, el delicioso sabor de un review con contenido de calidad (no es que el "continúa" o sus gritos de júbilo no me ayuden, pero una crítica constructiva es más fuerte) Ah bueno, no viene al caso, pero lo diré igual. He sabido que en otros fandoms los reviews de algunas personas son para molestar, criticar de forma mordaz y agresiva las historias de los autores, y les agradezco a todos ustedes por ser tan dulces conmigo, porque jamás he tenido un comentario de esa naturaleza, de verdad aprecio que se tomen el tiempo de comentar, ver un review y que sea un párrafo entero es estimulante y me hace muy muy feliz, saber que les gusta o les da suficiente material para escribir todo eso.

******RoseWeapon: Hola! aquí está la actualización, espero te guste aún si no toqué a Soul... gracias por amarla, yo te amo a ti por ello. **

**Miss. Wabada-sama: los malos son los sensuales.. pero no siempre la mejor opción. aquí está el nuevo cap, para tu deleite (si es que te gusta, que esperemos que sí) gracias, y esperemos que tus uñas no estén tan mal... fueron 14 días, suponiendo que trituraras una uña por día aún tienes seis, no está tan mal. C:**

**Beru*: bueno, yo te contesté por PM, pero aprocecho para agradecer el review con todo mi cariño ti amou~. ah, bueno, también muchísimas gracias por el review de "espérame", siempre me hace infinitamente feliz cuando tu comentas algo mío. Y tu cap, por cierto, fue hermoso, amo a Soul, es tan amargadito... y Maka... bueno, tu Maka es especial jaja. Amo a Black, con toda mi alma, entera, así secuestre niñas y no entendí del todo la escena de Chrona... pero bueno, yo espero por más, mucho más (buajajaja (?)). **

**Ellie77: bueno, esto si lo contesté por PM, pero aquí está el regalo, espero te guste y bueno, es genial que te haya llamado la atención, en serio. Y si, perdón por lo de la ortografía, generalmente no doy tanta pena... (o eso creo yo).**

**ChoMi-ChoMi: muchísimas gracias y si, claro que se van a hablar, yo no soportaría la idea de separarlos por siempre, antes muerta! jajaja bueno, el agradecimiento general que hice al principio fue inspirado por tu review, sinceramente me hiciste feliz como no te das una idea. Me sacaste una sonrisa que me duró días. Gracias.**

**Hikari Evans: gracias :3 siempre me he manejado en este fandom y he conocido gente muy linda, por ello no quiero que muera (además de que me encantan los personajes y sus historias) y bueno, espero que este cap te guste también. Y es lindísimo que te guste como narro, que lo digas es un incentivo para continuar. C:**

* * *

A partir de este lunes, formaré parte del cuerpo estudiantil de la Facultad de Ingeniería de la UNAM.

Ingeniería Eléctrica Electrónica.

Suena hermoso, a que sí, el domingo pasado me dieron los resultados y yo moría, me daba un infarto por no poder acceder al sistema. Finalmente entré como a las 3 am para que no estuviera tan saturada y seguía sin poder, desesperada y como estaba platicando con mi mejor amigo él lo intentó también y finalmente fue él quien lo logró. Me envió el archivo con mis datos y la "protesta Universitaria":

"Me comprometo a hacer en todo tiempo honor a la institución, a cumplir mis compromisos académicos y administrativos, a respetar los reglamentos generales sin pretender excepción alguna y mantener la disciplina"

Si, me comprometo con todo mi ser porque es el sueño de mi vida.

(Vic, sé que jamás en tu vida leerás esto, pero te agradezco con el alma y corazón todo lo que haz hecho, haces y creo que seguirás haciendo por mi, porque cuando tengo un problema ahí estás, porque cuando muero de nervios por cualquier cosa ahí estás, porque cuando me deprimo sin razón ahí estás, porque cuando me digo a mi misma que no puedo tu voto de confianza y tu "tú puedes Mit" me dan un empujoncito a intentar las cosas y porque sabes que estoy ahí para ti, siempre)

Esta capítulo va dedicado a Ellie77 porque su cumpleaños fue hace relativamente poco (perdón por tardar tanto).

Y a Momo Evans, porque se me da la gana, porque la quiero mucho, porque tu también estuviste ahí para mi, porque tu también siempre estás y porque me hace feliz tener gente tan hermosa a mi alrededor, por no lincharme por mandarte mensajes a las 3 am y por... porque sí C:

Nimbus (descansa Moni)


End file.
